hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Remade)
Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2005 till:01/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/06/2005 till:26/06/2005 color:C1 text:Arlene from:28/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 color:TS text:Bret from:04/07/2005 till:06/07/2005 color:TS text:Cindy from:08/07/2005 till:14/07/2005 color:C3 text:Dennis from:10/07/2005 till:15/07/2005 color:TS text:Emily from:19/07/2005 till:24/07/2005 color:C2 text:Franklin from:26/07/2005 till:02/08/2005 color:C1 text:Gert from:05/08/2005 till:16/08/2005 color:C4 text:Harvey from:08/08/2005 till:10/08/2005 color:TS text:Irene from:14/08/2005 till:20/08/2005 color:C2 text:Jose from:22/08/2005 till:30/08/2005 color:C5 text:Katrina bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:01/01/2006 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Arlene On late June 21st a wave was notice moving into the Yucatan Peninsula and the NHC gave it a 50% chance over 5 days. However the next day it burst in Convection and was given a 90% chance over 5 days. However that afternoon Tropical Depression One formed off the Northwest of Merida, Mexico and started heading Northwest. Then late that evening it became Tropical Storm Arlene and slowed down significantly gaining more strength and the next day rapidly intensified while still moving very slow. On June 24 it was a Strong Tropical Storm and while just south of Houston became a Hurricane. It made landfall early the next morning in Corpus Christi, Texas and then curved northeast and soon became a weak Tropical Storm and the next day dissipated as a Post-Tropical Cyclone. Arlene caused $60 Million in damages due to striking a populated area and washed away some buildings do to storm surge. It killed three people and injured 23. It caused significant flooding as a remnant low in the Northeastern United States drowning some towns and, unfortunately, people. Due to minimal impact, Arelene was used again in 2011. Tropical Storm Bret Bret began has a wave over the Caribbean Sea dumping heavy rainfall on the Lesser Antilles and Puerto Rico and on June 25 it was given a 40% chance over 5 days. It moved south of Hispaniola and continued to move west and on June 26 was given a 60% chance do to better organization. Later that day it was given a 60% chance over two days and 90% chance over Five Days. On June 27 the chances were upped to 80% over two days and near 100% over five days. The next day while located south of Jamaica and while dumping torrential rain over Jamaica it became Tropical Depression 2 and was moving west. Later that day it reached 40 Mph winds and was named Bret. Bret continued west but early the next morning turned northwest and late that evening made landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula with 60mph winds. It made Landfall in the middle of the peninsula and moved off the next day. After speeding up it made landfall late on June 30 north of Veracruz,Mexico and early the next morning dissipated. The precursor to Bret caused severe flooding throughout the Lesser and Greater Antilles killing 4. During it's first landfall it caused more flooding and gusty winds damaging some coastal towns and flooding people's homes. Some trees fell on houses and minimal storm surge caused some erosion. During its first landfall it left nearly 700,000 people with out power. During Brets second landfall as a 45mph Tropical Storm it flooded more areas and caused several landslides. Some of the flooding washed away some houses and driving rain made it hard to see. Eventually the mountains destroyed Bret. Bret killed 14 people and caused $200 Million dollars in damage do to flooding, mostly.However Bret was not retired and was used again in 2011 Tropical Storm Cindy Cindy started out similar to Bret, as a Tropical Wave that moved through the Lesser Antilles. The wave formed on July 2 and was given 50% chance over Five days. However the next day it was upped to 70% and it was moving southwest. However early the next morning it was given a near 100% chance and after curving northwest it became Tropical Storm Cindy and was moving for Hispaniola. Cindy did not intensify much while moving northwest but on July 5 it peaked at 50mph while moving North towards Hispaniola and later that evening made landfall west of Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic. However, despite forecasts, it stalled over the middle of Hispaniola, dumping rain. However, the mountains of Hispaniola weakened it to a Tropical Depression and started to move out to sea. However the damage had already been done to Cindy and dissipated on the afternoon of July 6. The precursor to Cindy did not do much, due to it staying on open waters. However, once stalled on land, Cindy caused massive flooding in Hispaniola, especially the Dominican Republic but Hati was hit hard to. Homes were washed away by the water and mudslides as well. Winds were not a big deal and storm surge was minimal. Cindy killed eight people, and caused $134 Million in damages. Cindy was used again in the 2011 season. Hurricane Dennis A wave was located east of the Lesser Antilles on July 5 and was declared an invest. On July 6 the invest moved through the Lesser Antilles and dumped some heavy rain. At this point the chances were 40/70. On July 7, the wave had weakened and then was given a 40/50. However it moved over more favorable conditions overnight and was given 60/90. Early that morning it had gotten very well organized,but with no closed circulation. It was given 90/100. Later that afternoon it was declared Tropical Depression Four South of Hati. Early in the evening, Tropical Storm Dennis formed south of Kingston, Jamaica. Dennis moved to the Northwest and slowly increased in strength. During the mid-morning hours of July 9, Dennis became a Hurricane. Just to the south of the Grand Cayman. It brought gusty winds and storm surge to the whole island. In moved towards the Yucatan Channel while counting to strengthen. Early the next day, it passed through the channel and became a Category 2 Hurricane afterwards. It did not move much that day and strengthened little. However, on July 11, it sped up and became a Category 3. It started heading for North Mexico and peaked at 125 mph and around midnight made landfall, dumping buckets of rain. Dennis soon weakened to a Tropical Storm and moved into Texas. It moved into Texas on July 13 as a Depression, causing severe flooding. On July 14 Dennis dissipated over Texas while post-Tropical. The precursor to Dennis caused rain in the Lesser Antilles and as a Tropical Storm, brought some rain to Jamaica, but not much. It slammed the Grand Cayman as a Hurricane with gusty winds that tossed some debris and knocked down trees that destroyed buildings. On the Yucatan and Cuba, Tropical Storm force winds were felt and some heavy rain fell. However, over North Mexico ans South Texas is where the main effects were felt. Winds over 100 MPH ripped roofs off buildings and broke windows and tossed debris. Storm Surge washed out buildings and landslides washed away people's cars. While over Texas, Dennis caused massive flooding that washed out roads and homes. Due to Dennis' awful effects, 104 people died, due to landslides, and flying debris. Dennis cost $1.2 Billion Dollars in damages. Tropical Storm Emily A wave came off of Africa on July 8 and started to speed off to the west. It was given a 50/60 chance. On July 9 the wave became better organized and was given 70/90. The wave continued west and around 15N 45W turned Northwest and early the next morning became Tropical Depression Five. It started to slow down by the next day and became Tropical Storm Emily. Emily was located Over 500 miles northeast of the Leeward Islands on July 11 and it started strengthen and moved northwest. On July 12, it was located Over 1000 miles southeast of Bermuda and it had 55mph winds. Emily then rapidly strengthened into a 70mph storm. Then,on the next day, while situated 500 miles east of Bermuda, encountered, shear started to effect the storm. It started steadily weakening and shrinking in size. Mid-afternoon on July 14 it became a Tropical Depression and was moving northeast. It was very disorganized, and the NHC was having trouble finding its center. On July 15, Emily became Post-Tropical and dissipated. Emily had no effects due to it being out to sea during its life-span. Emily was used again in the 2011 Hurricane Season. Hurricane Franklin On July 16 a Tropical Disturbance was identified east of the Lesser Antilles and was given a 30/50 chance. As it crossed through the Lesser Antilles the next day, chances were upped to 50/70. It turned Northwest and crossed east of Puerto Rico on July 18 and early the next morning became Tropical Depression Six. It continued to move NNW and was declared a Tropical Storm Mid-Day and received the name Franklin. It continued to strengthen and passed through the eastern Bahamas on July 20, dumping rain and bringing gusty winds, especially to Abaco L. Most of the Bahamas were effected, though. Around 11 that night it became a Hurricane and then turned northeast the next morning. Later that same day it strengthened Category 2 and on the 22nd weakened to a Category 1 and on the 23rd a Tropical Storm. The next day, it dissipated while Post-Tropical. In the Bahamas, heavy rain caused some heavy flooding and gusty winds that blew over trees. Rip Currents were reported from Florida to North Carolina. Rip Currents caused 2 deaths. In the Bahamas 1 death was reported. Franklin cost $90 Million in damage. Due to minimal effects and little fatalities Franklin was used again in 2011. Hurricane Gert On July 25, a tropical wave was identified and it was moving into very favorable conditions. It passed in between Martinique and St. Lucia and it burst in convection. The following day, while south of the Dominican Republic, Tropical Depression Seven formed. It moved rather slowly, affecting no land. On July 27 Tropical Storm Gert was named, while south of Hati. It slowly intensified over the next two days. On July 29, it strengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane, late in the day, while about to move through the Yucatan Channel. It entered the Gulf of Mexico, and was moving North. Gert still slowly intensified and peaked on July 31st at 90mph, just south of Pensacola. Late that evening Gert made landfall at its peak, and started to weaken on August 1st. It weakened to a Tropical Storm over eastern Alabama and while moving through Georgia became a Depression and on August 2nd dissipated over North Carolina. Gert made landfall east of East of Pensacola, around Destin. Gert caused significant storm surge flooding which washed some homes out to sea. Weak Trees fell and water covered streets. Destin was evacuated before the storm, so no fatalities there. Windows broke and power went out. Overall, Gert caused 5 deaths and $300 Million dollars in damage. Gert was used again in the 2011 Hurricane Season. Hurricane Harvey On August 4, a wave combined with the remnants of Gert, which had drifted south. It started developing and on August 5th, while 1,000 Miles east of the Lesser Antilles, became Tropical Depression Eight it started moving west and the next day was named Tropical Storm Harvey while still well East of the Lesser Antilles. It was strengthening very fast and on August 7 it became a hurricane and very late that night passed through the Lesser Antilles. Late on August 8, Harvey became a Category 2 Hurricane. On the 9th it became the season Second Major Hurricane. But on the next day, while south of the Grand Cayman, became a Category 4 heading for Belize. Mid-Day August 11, Harvey Struck. Harvey brought 130mph winds to Belize with some Gusts up to 150. The winds drove storm surge inland and 55% of Belize City flooded. Heavy Rain caused massive flooding and landslides. It weakened to a Cat 3, soon after landfall in Northern Belize. The Yucatan Peninsula was also hard hit with very similar conditions. On the 12 Harvey moved into the Gulf of Mexico and turned Northeast. Late on the 13th while about to make landfall north of Tampa, Florida it weakened to a Category 2 and made landfall. During Harvey's second landfall, moderate flooding occurred and strong winds toppled trees. Storm Surge was a huge problem and flooded some cities.Tampa felt some effects, but damage was moderate. On the 14 Harvey moved into the Atlantic it weakened further to a Cat 1. It passed near Cape Hatteras and caused some rain and wind, as well as rip currents. Harvey weakened to a Tropical Storm on the 15th and then a Tropical Depression the same day. It finally dissipated on August 16 Harvey was a rather slow moving storm. In Belize, entire towns were destroyed and the flooding reached 11ft in some places, which submerged towns. Most People did evacuate, but some people did not. Trees crushed houses, and some were blown away. In Flordia, storm surge caused some moderate flooding and winds caused some broken Windows and power was out for a few days. Unfortunately Harvey killed 167 people in all and cost 4.5 Billion dollars. Due to this, Harvey was retired and was replaced with Harrison in 2011. Tropical Storm Irene A wave moved off Mexico on August 7 and started to gain intensity over the Bay of Campeche. It gained 40mph winds and a circulation on August 8th became Tropical Storm Irene. It moved northeast and was moving to Plaquimes Parish in Louisiana. Over the time Irene spent over the Gulf of Mexico it peaked at 50mph On August 9, Irene made landfall over Lower Plaquimines Parish and moved through the area quickly. Later that day Irene made a final landfall in Gulfport, Mississippi as a 45mph storm and quicken weakened to a Tropical Depression,dumping torrential rain over Mississippi, Alabama, and Georgia as it moved through those states. Some areas experienced 12 inches of rain. It dissipated late on August 10. Overall, Irene was neither a deadly or destructive storm only costing 100,000 in damages and no fatalities were reported. Irene was used again in the 2011 Season. Hurricane Jose A wave came off of Africa on August 10. This wave was very disorganized and not expected to develop. However the next day, it was given a 30/60 chance due to some organization. It continued to gain organization and by the next day it was given a 90/90 chance and early August 14, became Tropical Depression Ten. It was located Over 1.5 thousand miles away from the Lesser Antilles. On the 15th it curved Northwest and became a Tropical Storm. Jose continued northwest, affecting no land. Late on August 17th Jose became a Hurricane and rapidly intensified into a Category 2 500 miles south of Bermuda. While southwest of Bermuda, it curved northeast and passed west of Bermuda on August 18 and weakened to a Category 1. The next day it became a Tropical Storm and by August 20, Jose dissipated. Jose caused some rainfall in Bermuda and some rip currents. However no where else was affected by Jose. Jose caused no deaths and no damage. Hurricane Katrina Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Depression Fourteen Tropical Storm Nate Sub-Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rita Tropical Storm Stan Hurricane Vince Hurricane Tammy Tropical Storm Wilma Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Storm names This is a list names used in the 2005 season *Arlene *Bret *Cindy *Dennis *Emily *Gert *Harvey *Irene *Jose *Katrina *Maria *Nate *Ophelia *Philippe *Rita *Stan *Tammy *Vince *Wilma Season Effects These are the storms effects. This includes strength Dollars and deaths